La solitudine
by Artur Pendragon
Summary: Metade da fic é um relato de Gina para com o seu diário,depois,a história muda de perspectiva.


_La solitudine_- ( A solidão)  
-_Marco se n'è andato e non ritorna più_-  
(Marco foi embora e não retorna mais)  
-_E il treno delle 7:30 senza lui_-  
(O trem das sete e meia sem ele)  
-_È un cuore di metallo senza l'anima_-  
(E um coração de metal sem alma)  
-_Nel freddo del mattino grigio di città_-   
(No frio da manhã cinza da cidade)  
Querido Diário, vou revelar somente a você como eu me sentia sozinha depois que Harry me abandonou e por que ele me abandonou:  
No final de meu quinto ano Harry vira-me conversar com Dino, que anteriormente era meu namorado.  
Dino ainda me desejava e sentia inveja de Harry.   
Por eu ser sua namorada.  
E fora no último dia de aula que Dino me beijou na boca e depois disse a Harry que nós estávamos namorando.  
Eu não sabia que Dino havia forjado provas que afirmavam a minha traição.  
Na sede da Ordem, Harry não conversava comigo e...  
Mais tarde, no Expresso, quando nós voltamos para continuar nossos estudos, eu o vi, ele agia como se não me visse, ao tentar conversar, ele me retribuía com um olhar inexpressivo.  
Seus olhos tão verdes apresentavam uma mágoa perturbadora.   
E lá foi ele conversar com Hermione e meu irmão Rony.  
Então fechou a porta da cabine com força.   
Convenci a mim mesma a não chorar.  
Quando encontrei uma cabine que me assegurei estar vazia pude ver os pingos de chuva batendo na janela do trem.  
Neste momento, chorei.  
-_A scuola il banco è vuoto, Marco è dentro me_-  
(Na escola, o banco está vazio, Marco está dentro de mim...)  
Dias mais tarde ouvir Colin dizer aos nossos colegas de sexto ano que por algum motivo desconhecido Harry não poderia prestar aulas de AD para nós.  
Mas eu sabia qual era o motivo.  
Sou eu a quem ele não queria ver.  
-_È dolce il suo respiro fra i pensiere miei_-  
("É doce sua respiração entre meus pensamentos".)  
-_Distanze enormi sembrano dividercí_ -  
(Distâncias enormes parecem nos dividir)  
-_Ma il cuore batte forte dentro me_-   
(Mas o coração bate forte dentro de mim")   
Compreendo que depois do que Harry viu e ouviu, ele queira está longe de mim.  
Mas simplesmente ainda conseguia sentir a sua presença.  
Ocasionalmente, ainda me lembrava dos bons momentos que passamos no ano em que vivemos tão felizes e... juntos.  
Harry afastou-se de mim não confiando em minhas palavras.  
Ele não sabia como eu sentia a sua falta.   
-_Chissà se tu mi penserai_-  
(Quem sabe se você pensará em mim...)  
-_Se con i tuoi non parli mai_-   
(Se com você falarei mais)  
-_Se ti nascondi come me_-   
(Se você se esconde como eu)  
Oh,Diário...   
Passei noites refletindo...  
Pensava em como Harry estava se sentindo  
Não queria imaginar a minha vida com a sua indiferença.  
Será que ele queria mesmo se refugiar em algum lugar e  
permanecer longe de mim?  
-_Sfuggi gli sguardi e te ne stai_-  
(Você escapa os olhares e você está distante)  
Na festa de Halloween, o observava de longe e percebi que ele estava lá... sozinho.  
Entendo como se sentia ao ver Hermione e Rony dançando.  
Sei que ele estava se lembrando da nossa noite de Halloween.  
Noite em que dançamos muito e que fora à noite em que ele me dera um beijo.  
Eu sonhara durante muito tempo por este beijo.  
Por que fora o primeiro que Harry me dara.  
Então ele percebeu que eu estava o olhando, e fugiu de mim como se não quisesse que eu lesse seus pensamentos.  
-_Rinchiuso in camera e non vuoi mangiare_-  
("Confinado no quarto você não quer comer)  
-_Stringi forte a te il cuscino_-  
(Você abraça forte o travesseiro)  
-_Piangi e non lo sai quanto altro male ti farà_-  
(Chora sem saber quanta outra dor fará)  
**-**_La solitudine_-   
(A solidão")  
Meu querido Diário...  
Ele ainda acreditava no que viu e ouviu.  
Como ainda pôde julgar-me sem ouvir minhas palavras?  
Hermione me revelava o quanto Harry estava sofrendo.  
Pediu-me para eu contar-lhe tudo sobre aquele dia.  
Mas Harry andava ocupado demais.  
Um dia vi as olheiras de seu rosto.  
São marcas de suas lágrimas.   
E eu me senti culpada.  
-_Marco nel mio diario ho una fotografia_-  
(Marco em meu diário...numa fotografia)   
-_Hai gli occhi di bambino un poco timido_-  
(Com olhos de um menino um pouco tímido)  
Ainda tenho a foto que tiramos na última vez que fomos a Hogsmeade.  
Harry ainda sorri para mim como sorria naquele fim de semana.  
Era engraçada a forma que Miss Skeeter o interrogava a respeito de namoros.   
Perguntava-lhe como cortejava uma garota e o quê lhe atraia em uma.  
E nesse momento, quando sua face ruborizou-se, ele pediu-me, parecia encabulado, que saíssemos da Madame Puddifoot.  
-_La stringo forte al cuore e sento che ci sei_-  
(Meu coração pulsa forte e sinto que você está lá..)  
Eu ainda lembro daqueles bons momentos e abraço sua foto como se ele continuasse comigo.  
-_Fra i compiti d'inglese e matemática_-  
(Entre as tarefas de inglês e matemática)  
Hermione me dissera que Harry continuava se escondendo, agora, reprimindo sua raiva entre as aulas de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas e Poções.  
E ela ficou surpresa como ele não conseguia se concentrar em DCAT, mas obteve ótimas notas em Poções.  
-_Tuo padre e suoi consigli che monotonia_-  
(Seu pai e as sugestões... aquela monotonia)  
Dumbledore ainda o treinava para lutar contra Voldemort?  
Será que Harry continuou estudando Oclumência ou já estava experiente neste assunto?  
Será que estes ensinamentos o ajudaram a me esquecer?  
-_Lui con i suoi lavoro ti ha portato via_-  
(Ele com seu trabalho o trouxe fora)  
Então, em uma bela tarde de primavera, onde fora do castelo as flores que no inverno apresentavam-se murchas, desabrochavam,em vez de Hermione entrar na Sala Precisa para prestar aulas, foi ele, meu querido Harry que entrara.  
Viera nos ensinar a fechar nossas mentes.  
-_Di certo il tuo parere non l'ha chiesto mai_-  
(Com seus certeiros olhares com que nunca perguntou mais)  
E parece que de alguma forma ele entendeu o que aconteceu.  
E que pelo menos me aceitou como uma amiga.  
-_Ha detto un giorno tu mi capirai_-  
("Um dia você me entenderá)  
-_Chissà se tu mi_ _penserai_-   
(Quem sabe se você pensará em mim)  
-_Se con gli amici parlerai_-  
(Se com os amigos você falará)   
-_Per non soffrire più per me_-  
(Para que não sofra mais por causa de mim")  
E quando enfim tudo foi esclarecido, espero que Harry tenha sido prudente, que tenha pensado em como sou inocente.  
Espero que amadurecido, ele tenha desabafado tudo por que passou, para Hermione e Rony.  
Como sempre faz.  
Eu o desimpedi de continuar comigo, por que sabia que ele se lembraria daquele dia horrível.  
Eu não queria vê-lo sofrer mais.  
-_Ma non è facile lo sai_-  
("Mas não é fácil, você sabe)  
-_A scuola non ne posso più_-  
(Na escola, não posso mais)   
-_E i pomeriggi senza te_-  
(E a tarde sem você)   
-_Studiare è inutile_-  
(Estudar é inútil,)   
-_Tutte le idee_-  
(Para ter uma idéia,)  
-_Si affollano su te_-  
("Aglomera" em você")  
Então, no final de junho, Hogwarts foi invadida por Voldemort e seus Comensais da Morte.  
Dumbledore conseguira transportar todos os alunos para um lugar seguro.  
Mas eu, Rony, Hermione e Harry ficamos na escola.  
Uma guerra estava sendo travada e o que me amedrontava se concretizou.  
A profecia que envolvia Harry e Voldemort havia se cumprido e ele, meu querido Harry, havia sido brutalmente assassinado por Bellatrix Lestrange,logo depois dele ter destruído Voldemort.  
Mais um ano se passou sem antes haver um digno funeral para Harry.  
Todos que haviam o conhecido estavam lá.  
Depois, ao passar dos dias parecia que eu poderia suportar a sua ausência, mas não consigo.  
A cada final de tarde imagino que o reencontrarei mais uma vez.  
Mas a cada nova manhã, vejo que isso é impossível.   
-_Non è possibile dividere __la vita di noi due_-  
("Não é possível dividir a vida de nós dois)  
-_Ti prego!_-   
(Eu lhe imploro!)  
-Aspettami amore mio ma illuderti non so!-  
(Espere-me meu amor, mas a ilusão não acabou)  
-_La solitudine fra noi_-   
(A solidão entre nós")  
Gina abandonara seu quarto, deixando o diário sobre a cama.  
Ela sai do castelo, caminhando para um lugar desconhecido.  
Surgem várias sepulturas espalhadas em um grande terreno da escola.  
Gina fica em frente a uma lápide com a foto de Harry Potter.  
-Você me perdoa, Harry? Me perdoa por aquela cena que você viu?   
-Será que em vida você me perdoou por eu ter sido beijada por Dino?  
-Desculpe se de alguma forma o fiz acreditar que eu não gostava de você...  
-Não suporto mais viver sem você!  
Gina gritou para a foto de Harry, mas ela não podia fazer nada.  
-Me sinto sozinha. Sem seus belos olhos verdes para me acompanhar por esta escola.  
Por que você teve de partir?  
Uma lágrima desce sobre o rosto de Gina e cai na lápide de Harry.  
E Gina, a partir deste dia, em todas as manhãs, visita o túmulo do rapaz.  
A cada manhã a jovem sussurra para a lápide uma palavra de consolo, tanto para ela quanto para ele.  
-_Questo silenzio dentro me_-  
("Este silêncio dentro de mim)  
-_È l'inquietudine di vivere_-  
(É um distúrbio para viver)  
-_La vita senza te_-   
(A vida sem você")  
Gina parece estar doente, ela está mais magra e pálida, os rubros cabelos já perderam a vivacidade, assim como os olhos que não brilham mais.   
Novamente, numa manhã, ela está no cemitério.   
Carregando um buquê de narcisos.  
-Olhe, Harry.  
Ela sorriu para a foto.  
-As flores que lhe deixei ontem estão murchas.  
A jovem retira umas rosas murchas de cima da lápide e as joga na grama e coloca os narcisos sobre a lápide.  
-Está me ouvindo, Harry?  
Gina levanta o rosto e olha para o céu.   
Ela vê Testrálios, horríveis cavalos negros completamente descarnados, possuíam cabeças parecidas com as de dragões, as asas coriáceas e também negras batiam contra o vento, o que possibilitava o vôo dessas criaturas.  
Mas dois olhos sem pupilas, brancos e fixos olhavam para Gina.  
-Está vendo, Harry? É Tenebrus. Parece que ele veio te visitar também.  
Gina deu um sorriso.  
O testrálio olhou para a garota que intimamente chorava.  
Ele voou para baixo e aterrissou perto da garota.  
-Não disse, Harry! Tenebrus veio te visitar!  
O testrálio olhou para a lápide e depois para Gina.  
Então, Tenebrus deixou lágrimas saírem de seus olhos brancos e vidrados.  
Por que ele estaria chorando?  
-Você sabe que já não sinto mais vontade de viver.  
Gina olhou fixamente para a foto.   
-Durante esses meses te contei o que tenho planejado. Não quero ficar mais longe de você.  
Das vestes, Gina retirou um frasco de vidro pequeno que possuía um liquido verde-esmeralda.  
-Estudei tanto para fazer esta poção.Passei meses na seção reservada da biblioteca para saber quais são os ingredientes e como prepará_-la._ Chegou o momento de me juntar a você.  
Ela retira a rolha da garrafa.  
-E... Harry! A cor deste liquido é igual aos teus olhos!Verde-esmeralda...  
Os olhos de Gina brilharam momentamente.   
O céu começa a escurecer.  
Surgem Augúrios voando pelo céu e cantando tristemente.  
Pingos de chuva começam a cair.  
A chuva se torna mais forte.  
Mas Gina não se retira do cemitério.  
Ela continua parada, em frente ao túmulo do menino que sobreviveu.  
Tenebrus também continua lá, vigiando a garota.  
-Estou indo, Harry.  
Gina se abaixa e beija a foto de Harry Potter.  
As gotas que cai sobre a garota se confundem com as lágrimas dela.  
Gina se levanta e leva a garrafa à boca.  
Então a chuva torna-se mais forte e o corpo de Gina cai sobre o túmulo.  
-_Ti prego_...-  
("Eu lhe imploro...)  
-_Aspettami perché_-   
(Espere-me porque)  
-_Non posso stare senza te_-  
(Eu não posso estar sem você)  
-_Non è possibile dividere __la storia de noi due_-   
(Não é possível dividir a história de nós dois)  
-_La solitudine_...-   
(A solidão...")  
E um sorriso se forma no rosto de Gina Weasley.


End file.
